cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valoria
|- |'Capital City' || Valoria Major |- |'Other Major Cities' || Valoria Minor |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' | July 10, 2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 40.903 mile diameter (August 3, 2006) |- |'Government' • Ruler | Monarchy Lord Protector Sun Tzi |- |'Religion' | Hinduism |- |'Population' • Citizens | 1,789 (August 3, 2006) 1,317 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Currency' | Yen |- |'Resources' • Connected | Spice & Uranium Coal, Fish, Gems, Iron, Silver, Water, Wheat, Wine |- |'Official languages' | Chinese, English, German |} (entry still in progress) Location Valoria is situatet on the Italian peninsula, to the east of Roma History Founding Valoria was found by Sun Tzi and a handfull of loayl followers on the 10th of July 2006. To gain protection and support for hte young nation, Valoria joined The Legion on day later. Military Actions The "1 Day War" Valoria's military had to prove it's might for the first time in the "Great War" between NPO and the CoaLUEtion, often referred to as the "1 Day War" within the Legion, since the Legion joined this war for just over one day. The names of the enemy nations have been lost during the short turbulence following the war. Recent Timeline *July 10, 2006 - Valoria is founded by Lord Protector Sun Tzi, and a few loyal followers. *July 11, 2006 - Valoria is accepted into the Legion, the people rejoice at the safety and support. *July 16, 2006 - Valoria recieves 33,000$ as a "living grant" from Grail-Arc, leading to an economic boom, as infrastructure is rapidly developed. Immigrants stream into the country and start to fill the new founded jobs. *July 18, 2006 - The first Nuclear Powerplant of Valoria goes online to provide much needed electricity for the growing economy. The people of Valoria are thrilled at this achievement. Only minor protests by Anti-Nuclear activists are reportet. *July 24, 2006 - The Legion declares war on the NPO. Valoria's military is mobilized for the first time. Mother's weep for their sons, as they board the ships to join the fighting in the name of the Legion. Also, Valoria's first tanks are produced and sent into the fight. *July 26, 2006 - Peace is declared between the Legion and NPO. After only one day of fighting, and a 24h ceasefire, the "1 Day War" has come ta an end...the Valorian military suffered only minor casualties and the whole country sighs with relief. *August 1, 2006 - A plane containing some of Valoria's beloved citizens crashes in a neighboring nation who is holding the citizens hostage and refuses to turn the survivors over. The Lord Protector dispatches a group of elite special forces, to rescue the hostages. *August 2, 2006 - A widespread viral infection spreads among the populace of Valoria. Containment squads are dispatched to prevent the virus from spreading further. While most of the people can understand the neccessity of such drastic action, the mood in the country is severly dampened. On a positive note, Valoria passes on the living grant to xelnanga. Government The government of Valoria can be considered a dictatorial monarchy. The Lord Protector is head of the state, he appoints Ministers and, through them, decides over the fate of the whole country. However "Royal Advisors" are elected from the people, to voice the peoples wishes to the Lord Protector. While he is not bound to do as they say, the Lord Protector usually heeds the words of his advisors. Since his leadership has been wise and productive so far, the people are very happy about this government. Category:Nations Category:The Legion